


Connections

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [144]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: A simple phrase, a few familiar characters spelled in their simplest form, yet the meaning of them strung together the way they are is big and broad and staggering. In his entire life, Kageyama is sure he’s never uttered the phrase even a single time:I love you.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kagesuga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424961) by scardolphin. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Kageyama stares at the neatly formed characters written on his palm, their edges dissolving from the nervous sweat he can’t quite shake.

すきだ

A simple phrase, a few familiar characters spelled in their simplest form, yet the meaning of them strung together the way they are is big and broad and staggering. In his entire life, Kageyama is sure he’s never uttered the phrase even a single time: _I love you_.

He certainly hasn’t ever pictured having someone say it to him, either, but the evidence is stained into his hand. It’s been an hour since he finally allowed himself to unfurl his fingers and reveal this message from the last person he would ever imagine feeling that way about him, and it is still surreal.

His phone blares to life and almost makes him jump out of his skin, but that doesn’t quite compare to the mild panic that sets in when he checks the caller id. Left hand shaking as it grips his phone because he can’t peel his eyes away from his right, Kageyama answers the phone with a wobbling, “H-hello?”

“Oh, good, you picked up,” Sugawara answers, his voice smooth and cheery in contrast to Kageyama’s vibrating anxiety. “I was worried you’d freak out or something.”

A thousand panicked words jostle against each other in Kageyama’s brain, declaring that he is most definitely freaking out, but all his mouth can manage is a sloth-like, “Nah.”

Kageyama can almost hear Sugawara beaming at him through the phone. “Good, good. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad or grossed out.” He sucks in a sharp breath and adds, “Because I really need you to understand that I mean it.”

“Suga-san,” Kageyama gasps, his eyes widening as he still stares at the words on his palm. “Why would you feel that way about me?”

Chuckling, Sugawara blows a raspberry into the phone. “What a silly thing to say. Why _wouldn’t_ I?” Kageyama’s breath bottles up in his throat as he listens. “You’re strong and determined, and you don’t do anything worth doing half-assed. If you ever loved anyone, you’d be great at it, and I realized I wanted to see that part of you for myself.”

Heart rattling in his chest, Kageyama’s jaw dribbles open and any hope of a response dies on his tongue. What can he say? That it’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him? That it’s something he’s never thought about before, but now he can’t think about anything else? That Sugawara deserves someone who is far less emotionally illiterate than Kageyama?

Kageyama is jerked back to reality when Sugawara says, “So, um, I don’t suppose you can open your window?”

“What?” Kageyama’s head whips toward his bedroom window and nearly chokes when he sees Sugawara perched in the tree in his backyard, waving with a bashful smile. He dashes over to fling the window open and help Sugawara maneuver inside.

Clapping Kageyama on the shoulder, Sugawara says, “Thanks for that. The bark was biting into my ass.” When Kageyama reddens, Sugawara laughs loud and bright. “You’re adorable when you’re scandalized.”

They both fall silent, but it’s anything but quiet in Kageyama’s head as Sugawara takes his right hand, slots it together with his own, and brings Kageyama’s knuckles to his lips. “I really do mean it.”

“I believe you,” Kageyama breathes, his entire skin alight with anticipation and wonder. “It doesn’t feel real.”

“Maybe this will help.” Sugawara cups Kageyama’s cheek with his free hand and guides their mouths together for a warm kiss. “And I’ll write it on your hand every day if I have to.”

Kageyama’s _everything_ tingles at the foreign feel of lips against his. It’s been years since the last time he had been kissed, and those were gestures of affection on his cheek or forehead from his mother when he was very little. No one else has ever touched him so tenderly and looked at him like he’s the only person in the world. What he had said to Sugawara is correct — it doesn’t feel real, but that doesn’t mean Kageyama will ever forget it even if he wanted to.

“I’ll remember.” Kageyama picks up his phone and snaps a picture of the words in his palm, slightly smudged but legible, and he sets it as Sugawara’s contact picture. Displaying his handiwork, he says, “Now you’ll always be there to remind me.”

“Now that’s more like it.” Sugawara pecks a kiss to Kageyama’s forehead and heads for the window. “See you tomorrow?”

Kageyama bobs his head in agreement. “See you tomorrow.”

After Sugawara makes his exit, Kageyama sprawls out on his bed and lets his right hand rest on his fast-beating heart so it can distribute the words to every vein and commit it to the memory of every muscle, every atom.

He smiles as the feeling takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> すきだ (suki da) means 'I really like you in a romantic way'.


End file.
